


Substance

by Celestte



Category: tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Connor Franta - Freeform, Lots of Food, M/M, Tronnor, a friend wanted me to make this, restaurant AU, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestte/pseuds/Celestte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restaurant AU: Sivan's. Word has it that it's become one of the most high class restaurants around, and one can barely get in without a reservation. With the flick of the wrist, the head chef can make masterpieces that kings would beg for. A lucky critic takes one look at the chef and suddenly his legs feel like spaghetti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Sivan

       "You cannot come in here and fuck up all the hard work I have done these past years with your bullshit! I expect top quality work and you are low quality dirt. " The usually mellow head chef bellowed, his slim finger prodding the fearful recruit in his chest. "I don't want buffoonery in my kitchen, and I certainly don't want you." His arm shot out and pointed to the back doors. "Get out."

     The recruit nearly stumbled over himself as he sped away from the chef's gaze as quickly as he could. After the door slammed behind him, the chef spun around to all his staff, his piercing blue eyes shooting lasers through each of their skulls.

     "Back to work." He had barely uttered the phrase before the staff hurried back to their stations.  
Mr. Troye Sivan Mellet was a top chef with standards higher than the heavens. With only his gaze, he could break the souls of the hardiest trainees.


	2. Connor Franta

     The man fixed his collar up and checked himself in his car mirror. Check, he looked great even in formal wear. Usually he wore something smart and casual, but this restaurant was as high class a restaurant could get. And plus, being a food critic, it'd be unprofessional to barge through the doors with jeans and a tee. He revved up the engine and headed out to simply another job.

     Setting foot in the restaurant was the easy part. The inside could not hold a speck of dust and everything should be placed right to the centimeter. The worst could be yet to come and one couldn't know it. He had been lead to a spotless table by a young boy named Tyde who has stood by the entrance. The moment he came in, he could see a flash of nervousness across his features but the boy had kept his composure. He had been given a thin menu bound in leather by the boy who had soon rushed into the large double doors that hid the kitchen. He could almost feel himself salivating while flipping through the list of dishes. Sipping on a glass of ice water that had been handed to him, he called the waiter over.

     Mr. Connor Franta was an influencial food critic with a lax attitude and an eye for sweets. Simply by the twist of a fork, he could build restaurants up or tear them down.


	3. An order given cannot be changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally know nothing about food (I burned my turkey sandwich yesterday ) except from like two Masterchef seasons, forgive me.

     Tyde barged into the kitchen, the two double doors flapping behind him. The attention of the entire staff focused on him and immediately noticed his alarmed expression. Troye strided towards Tyde calmly and looked at his younger brother.  
     "What is it?" He asked. Tyde leaned into his brother's ear and hastily whispered a name Troye had seen and heard many times.  
     "Connor Franta!"  
His blue eyes widened in surprise and peered out the round window of one of the double doors which had a view out to the dining room. And there, front and center, was Connor Franta.  
Troye turned to his kitchen staff. Each and every one of them knew what was at stake.  
     "Tyde, go take his order immediately. Serve him the finest wine we have. We cannot have this man be the slightest disappointed in any way." Troye said. Tyde immediately rushed off to the dining area.  
     "I expect 150% from all of you right now, and you will give me that effort."

Tyde came over to the critic's table, his best smile showing through.  
     "Hello, have you decided upon your order?"  
Connor returned the bright smile and nodded.  
     "I would like a bit of clam soup, a prawn cocktail, and lobster risotto." Connor stated and Tyde immediately wrote it down on his small notepad.  
     "Would you like any dessert with your meal?" Tyde questioned. Connor flashed a coy smile and daintily handed the menu back to his server.  
     "Have the chef decide what he will put upon the plate."  
Tyde nodded nervously and Connor could hear an audible gulp. He made his way to the kitchen. And there, Connor sat, sipping his water, waiting for the restaurants skill to show.

     "Clam soup, prawns cocktail, and lobster risotto for the critic." Tyde called out to the staff. "And... a special dessert made especially by Troye."  
He froze and whipped his head around to Tyde. "By me?"  
Tyde nodded in response.  
Troye huffed, "Well then, I'll have to give him the best damn dessert in his life."


	4. Appetizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing this when I know nothing about food I dont even like shrimp im (please enjoy!)

Not before long, The bell chimed through out the kitchen. "Clam soup, out!" Tyde grabbed the porcelain plate with a small bowl placed upon it and carried out to the critic, careful not to spill a bit. He gently placed it infront of the critic.  
"The soup, sir." Connor nodded and Tyde strided away.

He could see bits of fresh clam bobbing up to the top along with an assortment of vegetables. A topping of herbs were upon the yellow-ish soup, adding a bit of color and flavor. All in all, the appearance looked delightful. He dipped the silver spoon in and lifted a bit of soup up. Drops dripped down and he could see the soup had a creamy texture. He put the spoon in his mouth and instantly, flavor it his mouth. Creamy indeed it was, and the fresh clams were able to be halved by his teeth in an instant. The heat from the soup warmed his body up instantly and he dipped the spoon in for more. The herbs added a certain smoothness to his appetizer and the vegetables gave a pleasant texture.   
He knew what this restaurant had in store for him now.

A short period of time later, he had finished his soup and was dabbing his lips with a cloth. Tyde had come back with his cocktail and set it front of him. It was elegantly placed, the fresh prawns hanging off the rim of the glass. They circled all around it. They were all a soft pink color and small specks of seasoning could be seen on the meat.The sauce was poured out so it came a bit less than halfway up the glass. It was a solid red color with a sprig of parsley topped upon it for decor. It looked fairly simple but the smell wafted to his nose and it almost made him drool. He examined the sauce with his skillful eyes and looked up at Tyde.

"Was this sauce homemade?" He asked.  
Tyde nodded cheerfully, "Yes, we make it new before every meal service."  
"Alright, thank you." 

Tyde had excused himself back to the kitchen leaving Connor to enjoy his cocktail. He grabbed a shrimp by the tail and dipped it into the horseradish sauce. Honestly, he was expecting marie rose like what other restaurants do but this was delicious nontheless. The shrimp was cooked perfectly with flavorful seasoning and chilled nicely. He had soon eaten every shrimp and couldnt await what could come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be super shitty but okay, this is my first published on a03 in dedication to my friend, Ana!


End file.
